Ambiwalencja
by kancchan
Summary: „Nie chcę żyć tysiąc lat. Wystarczy, że przeżyję dzisiejszy dzień."


_Przerywamy program, aby nadać komunikat z ostatniej chwili. Jak informowaliśmy wczoraj, rozpoczął się rozbiór starego biurowca przy Read Street naprzeciwko ratusza. Dzisiaj znaleziono coś, co wzbudziło we wszystkich mieszane uczucia. W zamurowanej ścianie odnaleziono…_

„Złośliwość rzeczy martwych", przemknęło mu przez myśli, gdy radio odmówiło posłuszeństwa i powiadomiło go o swojej śmierci klinicznej. Nie miał ochoty rozczulać się nad swoimi szczęściem, które wybrało się na nieoczekiwany urlop, ani tym bardziej na deszcz, skutecznie przeganiający słońce od dwóch dni. Był zbyt skupiony na dotrzymaniu towarzystwa swojemu dobremu poczuciu humoru, aby się roztrajać i zawracać sobie głowę tym, co takiego odnaleziono w murach dogorywającego budynku, który domagał się rozbiórki już od kilku dobrych lat.

Włączył wycieraczki, aby odgonić kaskady ciężkich kropel deszczu od brudnej szyby starego jak świat citroena i włączył światła, bo mgła nie miała najmniejszej ochoty odejść. Zacisnąwszy mocniej dłoń na kierownicy, skręcił w lewo, by uniknąć porannych korków, które zagościły gęsto na ulicach Nowego Orleanu i przemierzyć szybciej kilometry dzielące go od uczelni.

Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty kolejny raz dawać satysfakcji szalonemu wykładowcy, który już dawno zawiesił na nim krzyżyk i ostrzegł, że jeszcze dwa góra trzy spóźnienia i nie dopuści go do egzaminów końcowych. A miał przeczucie, że zrobi to bez jakikolwiek wyrzutów sumienia, gdy tylko nadarzy się ku temu odpowiadania okazja.

— Za jakie grzechy — mruknął pod nosem i zahamował ostro, kiedy nie zdążył umknąć przed czerwonymi światłami na ostatnim skrzyżowaniu, które dzieliło go od ostrej reprymendy i wianuszka pogróżek pod jego adresem. Ziewnął potężnie, nie fatygując się o zasady dobrego wychowania, i zabłądził jedną ręką po kanapkę, pełniącą rolę dzisiejszego skromnego śniadania.

Miał nadzieje, że uda mu się dorwać w bufecie dawkę kofeiny, która postawi go na nogi i zatuszuje obecność porannego piwa, wesoło pływającego w jego żyłach. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru umierać w męczarniach na wykładach, ciągnących się tak jak podróż kolejami państwowymi.

Wypadł jak błyskawica z samochodu, przebiegł przez parking i dopadł schodów, przy czym aż promieniał z samozachwytu, że jakimś cudem udało mu się nikogo nie staranować. Popędził na górę, ignorując kolkę, która stanowiło odwieczny problem i, przeklinając swoją kondycję, przeskoczył parę stopni. Przebierając szybko nogami, pokonał ogromną ilość stopni, które przerażały go za każdym razem, gdy zapuszczał się w odmęty uczuleni. Czując, że osiągnął szczyt, przebiegł truchtem ostatnią prostą, odprowadzony przez rozbawione spojrzenia przechodniów.

Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, zadowolony, że nie dał się uwieźć parze silnych dłoni i tym razem nie zaspał aż tak bardzo, chociaż pech nadal nad nim czuwał; nie obeszło się bez dzikich protestów budzika, który w irracjonalny sposób nie zadzwonił, nie mógł znaleźć wieloletniej koszulki z spranym nadrukiem, służącej mu dzielnie w każdy pierwszy poniedziałki miesiąca i z trudem wygrał walkę ze sznurówkami znoszonych trampek, które splątały się ze sobą w nieokiełznane węzły. Gdyby opowiedział komukolwiek o swojej pobudce, był sto procent pewny, że nikt by mu w to nie uwierzył i znów cała wina zostałaby zrzucona na jego zbyt mocno rozwiniętą wyobraźnię. Jak przystało jednak na optymistę i lekkoducha, wolał się nie zrażać negatywnie nacechowanymi emocjami i dołować stwierdzeniem _dopadł mnie kurewski pech_, które krążyło nad jego jestestwem od urodzenia.

Rzucił ukradkowe spojrzenie na zegarek i uśmiechnął się jeszcze bardziej, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że był aż trzynaście minut przed czasem. Wtargnął na teren uczelni z wysoko uniesioną głową, próbując wyrównać oddech, bo nie był przystosowany do takich maratonów. Nie uprawiał sportów już od wielu lat, właściwie od czasu niefortunnego wypadku był kompletną łamagą — nie potrafił zagospodarować czasu na poranne bieganie, nie umiał trafić piłką do kosza, wszystko wypadało mu z rąk i aż nie mógł się nadziwić, że kiedyś marzyła mu się kariera lekkoatlety. Zaśmiał się na samą myśli i poprawił ramiączko torby, które upadało bezkarnie, wystawiając jego pogodą ducha na ciężką próbę. Pomachał w akcie przywitanie w stronę koleżanki, która opierała się o gmach uczelni i obrał kurs na salę, w której miał odbyć się pierwszy wykład. Zapowiadał się spokojny dzień w towarzystwie Szekspira, Webstera i innych literackich zagadnień, na których samo wspomnienie umysłowi ścisłemu pojawiała się gęsia skórka, a mózg zarządzał taktyczny odwrót.

Wszedł na drugie piętro, gdzie znajdował się wydział literatury. Korytarz był prawie pusty, nie licząc kilka osób, z którymi przywitał się z typowym dla siebie entuzjazmem, ale nie zatrzymał się, aby urządzić sobie dłuższą pogawędkę. Zamiast tego wślizgnął się na salę i zajął swoje miejsce, okupowane przez niego już od dwóch lat w przerwach na kurację zdrowotną i rehabilitację, z której ku ucieszy lekarzy musiał regularnie korzystać.

Wyciągnął cienki, zdewastowany zeszyt w miękkiej oprawie oraz czarny długopis, który już dawno nie miał w sobie ani krzty atramentu. Wygrzebał z kieszeni spranych jeansów telefon, aby sprawdzić czy nie przyszła do niego żadna wiadomości i zachichotał, kiedy odczytał rytualne „miłej lektury". Odpisał w pośpiechu, że trzeba uzupełnić zapas piwa w lodówce i odchylił się na krześle, obserwując leniwym wzorkiem jak sala powoli zaczęła się zapełniać. Aby zabić nudę, zaczął bawić się przyrządem do pisania, a gdy tylko na horyzoncie pojawił się wykładowca, zaprzestał swoich prób perswazji z mocnym postanowieniem, że nadwyręży swoje szare komórki i skupi się na monologu, który traktował o literaturze klasycznej.

Przez godzinę wykładu czuł na spoconym karku natarczywe spojrzenie. Zdenerwował się do takiego stopnia, że aż zaczął bazgrać coś na marginesie, ale nie rozejrzał się, aby przypalać swojego potencjalnego prześladowcę na gorącym uczynku. Skupił się na swoimi namiętnym romansie z kartką papieru, starając się przetestować swoją podzielność uwagi i słuchać wykładu na tyle intensywnie, aby coś z niego wyłuskać. Ostatnio przez dwa tygodnie nie był obecny na uczelni, więc chcąc nie chcąc musiał uważać, bo nie miał ochoty nadrabiać wszystkiego w ostatniej chwili przed sesją i żałować, że nie możesz pobaraszkować ze swoją drugą połówką.

Nie miał bladego pojęcia, kiedy zmorzył go sen. Był tak bezsilny wobec zmęczenia, które natychmiast przejęło kontrolę nad każdą komórką jego ciała, że odniósł wrażenie, że utknął w próżni bez dna, a od rzeczywistości odgradzał go szczelny i ciasny kokon, z którego nie mógł się wyrwać.

Nie walczył. Zanurzył twarz w zeszycie i zasnął. Sen był na tyle głęboki, że półtorej godziny później nie potrafił zdefiniować gdzie się znajdował. Impas uwierał go tak mocno, że zreflektował się dopiero chwilę późnie, gdy przyszła pomoc w postaci jasnowłosego przedstawiciela płci brzydkiej, który subtelnym ruchem ręki zgarnął z blatu książkę, oprawianą w coś co do złudzenia przypominało stary wycinek z lokalnego szmatławca.

Westchnął cicho i rozciągnął się, śledząc ukradkowo za wachlarza czarnych, grubych rzęs swój prywatny ból głowy, wyrzut sumienia i środek na parę bezsennych nocy, które kiełkowały w nim poczucie tak ogromnej pustki, że musiał się posiłkować butelką szkockiej i tabletkami nasennymi, aby nie wybuchnąć rzewnymi łzami. Zmarszczył brwi, płodząc na czole zmarszczkę, kiedy w jego głowie pojawiła się pewna myśli, która zdecydowanie nie chodziła w parze z ich niepisanym paktem _nie zbliżaj się do mnie na odległość dwudziestu centymetrów. _Matematykiem był żadnym, więc całkowicie o to nie dbał, zbyt zaoferowany przepływem swojego geniuszu i orbitalnego pomysłu, którego nie potrafił zminimalizować i wyrzuć z głowy.

— Sanji!

Blondyn przystanął i odwrócić się naprawdę niechętnie, lustrując go niezadowolonym spojrzeniem, które sprawiło, że Ace wzdrygnął się odrobinkę. Już chciał rzucić coś z serii: "od kiedy patrzysz na mnie w taki sposób", ale ugryzł się w ostatniej chwili w język, wiedząc aż nazbyt dobrze, że chłopak miewał humory, a nie miał najmniejszej ochoty go zirytować i od siebie przegonić.

— Nie wszyscy cierpią na masę wolnego czasu — rzucił na powitanie Sanji, mocniej zaciskając dłoń na okładce lektury. Ace miał wrażenie, że pech za chwilę znów się uaktywni i zostanie twardą okładką w sam czubek nosa. Sanji, mimo iż jawił się jak chucherko pozbawione jakikolwiek predyspozycji siłowych, umiał tak dać w kość, że Portgas wolał dla swojego własnego bezpieczeństwa nawet nie próbować go drażnić.

— Pomyślałem, że mógłbyś mi wyświadczyć pewną przysługę — podjął entuzjastycznie, gdy jasnowłosy syknął coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem i spuścił wzrok, nie zaszczycając go nawet pojedynczym spojrzeniem. Ace wolał już, aby zaczął na niego krzyczeć, niż zachowywać się tak, jakby byli tylko luźnym znajomymi z jednego roku bez jakiekolwiek wspólnego bagażu doświadczeń na barkach.

— Nie mógłbym — zaprzeczył od razu, błądząc wzrokiem gdzieś nad jego ramieniem, gdy Portgas zbliżył się na niebezpieczną odległość i uśmiechnął się promiennie.

— Nie daj się prosić — kontynuował i aby się zrekompensować spuścił wzrok, podziwiając podłogę, którą pokrywał brut i kusz.W tej chwili żałował, że po incydencie, który miał miejsce trzy lata temu, rozegrał to w taki, a nie inny sposób. Spieprzył, znów spieprzył.

— Masz naprawdę złe wyczucie czasu. Spieszę się — burknął Sanji. Ace dobrze wiedział, że chciał się jak najszybciej ewakuować, ale nie dał za wygraną, stwierdzając, że nie powinien obwijać w bawełnę takiego weterana.

— Bo widzisz — z roztargnieniem zgarnął zabłąkany kosmyk za ucho — chorowałem dwa tygodnie i tak się zastanawiam, czy nie mógłby rzucić okiem na twoje notatki.

Sanji wypuścił głośno powietrze z płuc.

— Byłeś na rehabilitacji, tak? — zapytał grobowym tonem, zerkając na niego przelotnie. W jego oczach pojawiło się coś na kształt zmartwienia, gdy Ace przytaknął niemrawo, a później znów wykrzywił kącik ust w delikatnym uśmiechu. — Niech będzie — zgodził się po chwili, nerwowo masując nadgarstek. — Ale nie chcę, aby później krążyły po klasie, zrozumiano? — zapytał.

— Zrozumiano — zapewnił i aż nie potrafił się nie roześmiać. — W ramach rekompensaty może dasz się wyciągnąć na kawę — zaproponował, zdając sobie sprawę, że zaiskrzył cień nadziei na poprawę ich szarganych stosunków. — Otworzyli niedaleko stąd małą kawiarnię i pomyślałem, że fajnie byłoby posiedzieć i pogadać jak za starych i dobrych czasów — zachęcił.

— Pomyślę nad tym — powiedział, chociaż Ace wiedział, że chciał go tylko zbyć i wystawić z kwitkiem, bo przecież ów stare i dobre czasy były już dawno za nimi, ba!, miał wrażenie, że miały miejsce na innym kontynencie, tak odległe i zamglone, tak przykre i boleśnie przemilczane.

— Zachęcam. — Przeczesał włosy i zabrał swoje rzeczy rozochocony. Był z siebie okropnie dumny, że przekonał Sanjiego, aby podzielił się z nim swoim dokładnymi notatkami, zważywszy na fakt, że nigdy nie był skory, aby je „rozdawać" _każdemu potrzebującemu pomocy_.

Przebrnęli razem przez kiść studentów, którzy zbierali się do wyjścia i wyszli na korytarz. Sanji niechętnie podzielił się kilkoma faktami ze swojego życia, a Ace wręcz przeciwnie, gadał jak najęty, marząc, aby było tak jak dawniej, ale nic się na to nie zapowiadało. Gdy przeszli do wymiany spostrzeżeń na temat twórczości Szekspira, ich zdania były taka sprzeczne, że miał wrażenie, że kolega z wykładów go za chwilę pochłonie swoją szeroko rozwiniętą argumentacją. Nie miał jednak szansy na kontratak, bo na horyzoncie pojawiła się osoba, którą Ace darzył tak ciepłym uczuciem jak deszcz za oknem.

Roronoa Zoro, gdy pojawiał się w obrębie spojrzenia, emanował taką nieprzystępną aurę, że Portgas pragnął scalić się ze ścianą i zejść mu z oczu. Prezentował się jak chmura gradowa, a gdyby mógł spojrzeniem zabić, Ace śmiało mógłby zagwarantować sobie miejsce na cmentarzu z kilku dniowym wyprzedzeniem. Najgorszy był fakt, że cały zbiór morderczych gestów zdawał się skupiać właśnie na nim, co było naprawdę przerażające. Ace, wykonawszy szybki rachunek sumienia, nie miał bladego pojęcia, co takiego przeskrobał, aby rozbudzić w Zoro tyle emocji. Zwłaszcza, że nie utrzymywał z nim żadnych zażyłych stosunków, a ich znajomość ograniczało się do krótkiego „cześć".

— Mógłbyś mi wytłumaczyć co ty odstawiasz? — zaatakował jak wygłodniałe dzikie zwierzę, która właśnie upolowała swoją ofiarę. Sanji pobladł, gdy Zoro uśmiechnął się do Ace'a sztucznie i rzucił oskarżycielskie spojrzenie w stronę prymusa.

— Tylko rozmawiamy — usprawiedliwił się szybko Noir, mrugając ze zdziwieniem, gdy Roronoa pochylił się nad nim niebezpiecznie i wymierzył w niego oskarżycielsko palcem.

— To nie wyglądało tylko na rozmowę — wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Wiem, że flirtowaliście — dodał oskarżycielsko. — Nie jestem ślepy!

— Gówno wierz — odparował Sanji, a Portgas zaczął nabierać chęci do ucieczki. Do Zoro nie dochodziły żadne sensowne argumenty i w ogóle nie słuchał, zamiast tego oskarżał ich o rzeczy, które wcale nie miał miejsca i robił to w taki sposób, że Ace poczuł się winny, że miał czelność prosić o notatki.

— Daj spokój, Zoro. — Ace wkroczył do akcji, bo Sanji nie wyglądał na osobę, która miała ochotę przeprowadzić kontratak. — To nic wielkiego. Zachorowałem. Poprosiłem go o notatki. To wszystko. — Wzruszył ramionami.

— Znalazłeś sobie adwokata? — wysyczał Roronoa, ignorując jakiekolwiek usprawiedliwienia. Sanji tylko prychnął jak rozjuszony kot.

— Zaparz i wypij melisę. Potem porozmawiamy — odparł będąc na granicy, co Portgas rozszyfrował jako wyraźny sygnał, że takie sytuacje powtarzały się za każdym razem, gdy ucinał sobie z kimś krótką pogawędkę. — A teraz pozwól, że wrócę do swoich zajęć — dodał i odszedł, gdy Zoro szykował kolejną wiązankę.

— Świetnie! — skomentował i uderzył pięścią w ścianę, piorunując Ace'a wzrokiem godnym psychola, który urwał się bez zgody lekarzy z psychiatryka.

— No to pa. — Portgas pożegnał się z nim pośpiesznie, aby go jeszcze bardziej nie nakręcić i nie rozzłościć, bo nie zamierzał brać udziału w scenach zazdrości, które miały swoje podstawy wyłącznie w szarganej psychice Roronoy.

„Powinien wybrać się na dramaturgię, a nie geografię", pomyślał złośliwie, gdy przepychał się przez tłum ludzi, który zmierzał w całkowicie innym kierunku niż on. Złapał za komórkę i napisał szybko: „Zamów pizzę. Będę za dwadzieścia góra trzydzieści minut", bo nie chciał brać udziału w eksperymentach kulinarnych swojej drugiej połówki.

— Byłeś chociaż na jednym wykładzie?

— Też miło cię widzieć — zapewnił, gdy przekroczył próg skromnego mieszkania, które nie było szczytem marzeń, ale za to było niedrogie i w centrum miasto, a takie przywileje nie krzyczały szturmem z każdego ogłoszenia.

— Zgubiłeś go — zakomunikował wesoło mężczyzna, opierający się nonszalancko o framugę drzwi. Przyglądał się z rozbawieniem jak Ace ściąga buty i rzuca w kąt niewielkiego, skromnie udekorowanego holu torbę. — Albo ktoś ci go zakosił, gdy byłeś zalany w cztery dupy — rzucił jeszcze i zniknął w kuchni, z której był czuć zapach pizzy.

Portgas dopiero po chwili odzyskał rezonans i zrozumiał do czego pije jego współlokator.

— Z grzeczności nie zaprzeczę — zgodził się pośpiesznie, zamykając piętą drzwi, które wymagały remontu. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że srebrny łańcuszek, którego jeszcze rano miał na szyi, znikł w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Myślał, że zostanie z tego tytułu szlaban, ale przyjął z ulgą postawę swojego partnera, który najwyraźniej nie przywiązywał wagi do takich rzeczy. — Z serem, mięsem i z grzybami? — zaciekawił się, idąc w ślad za osobą, która nie dawała mu zasnąć w nocy.

— Taką jak najbardziej lubisz — zapewnił, przyciągnął go do siebie i musnął w usta. Ace zachichotał, gdy podrażnił go trzydniowy zarost wyhodowany właśnie na takie okazje.

— Stęskniłem się — rzekł po chwili, stanął na palcach i potarł swój nos o jego nos. — Powinieneś skonsultować się z fryzjerem — dodał na wpół żartobliwie, na wpół poważnie.

— I kto to mówi. — Wzruszył ramionami, odchodząc na bezpieczną odległość. — Jedzmy. Jestem głodny jak wilk. Ty pewnie też.

— Żebyś wiedział.

Shanks wiedział o tym doskonale. Żołądek Ace mógł pomieścić nawet kilka koni z kopytami. Był niezidentyfikowaną próżnią bez dna. I w tym wypadku nie było żadnych kompromisów.


End file.
